


一天，作者赐予一个少年可以和地球对话的能力

by Braisedcrab



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: 很久以前发于某论坛的大纲文，一个少年获得可以和地球对话的能力之后的故事。行星没有性别，所以性向分类想了半天选了个Other。不知道这个该怎么警告，角色死亡，暗恋至死？发表时马甲：蒜蓉粉丝蒸扇贝
Relationships: 地球/少年, 金星/地球
Kudos: 3





	一天，作者赐予一个少年可以和地球对话的能力

**Author's Note:**

> 今天发现忘了菠菜地址，只好回xqw翻，结果震惊地发现我是永封状态（拇指一个）。然后开了梯子上去，顺便搜搜自己以前的马甲，想暗戳戳地围观下还有没有人记得自己，结果……
> 
> 我真是从没想过我自己明摆着开放转载传播（只求署名）的大纲文，今年还会有人因为把我的文发给需要的人被封IP，理由还是侵权。行……口巴，我自己都不觉得这是侵权，倒是和我发生过冲突的管理员认为我会觉得这是侵权，果然是彻头彻尾的理念不合(￣ー￣)
> 
> 所以我决定把之前的大纲文陆续搬过来，这样搜索引擎能搜到，想要下载文本也容易，不至于再有人被我拖累，被料理一番。

一天，作者赐予一个少年可以和地球对话的能力。

作者：少年！善用你的能力！来吧！去勇敢地创造奇迹吧啊……啊……啊！

然后就这么消失了。

被创作出来的少年迷茫地看着作者消失的方向，突然想起自己今天还有很多作业还没做，拍拍屁股回家了。

少年是个中二少年，初级的，刚好也是叛逆期。但是因为父亲是个酒鬼，喝醉了就对他打打骂骂，天天嚷嚷着要让他退学赚钱养家，中二如他就发誓一定要好好读书，气死那个老不死。

这天他回来，父亲又出去喝酒了。中二少年很高兴他不在，给自己母亲上了柱香就回房写作业了。

这天晚上就这么无惊无险地过去了。第二天早上少年起来父亲也还没有回来，估计又喝高了不知道睡死在哪个路边了吧，少年很满意这个状态。

最好那个老鬼永远都别回来。

然而当天放学回家，父亲已经回来了，还是喝醉状态的。

少年一看要糟，可是要跑已经来不及了，只能被酒鬼一顿胖揍。酒鬼一边揍还一边说儿子生来就是要挨老子揍，还一边大声嚷嚷着自己今天早上在医院逃单的事。

也许是中二气质太浓厚，他被揍完回房之后还咬牙完成了作业。他一时想着自己长大以后一定要当医生，见到这种酒鬼就狠狠地治死他，一时又想着，中国法制真是太差，要是在国外他就可以摆脱这个老鬼了，他应该去改变法律。

最后躺上床的时候他还有点忿忿不平，一点睡意也没有。突然他想起有个SB赠与他和地球对话能力，他决定试用一下这个不知道有什么用处的金手指。

他按照作者说的方法接通了地球，小心翼翼地叫了声：地球，你好。

不怪他小心翼翼，他实在害怕不小心惹怒了地球，地球就把他渣渣了。

那边沉默了很久才回应：你好。

声音很洪亮。

少年心想居然真的可以！一下子就有很多话想说，毕竟地球可是养育了那么多生命，自己的烦恼也可以和地球诉说一下吧？就像神仙一样，说不定还可以完成自己的愿望。

可是少年想了好多好多的愿望，出口的第一句却是……

“地球，你是男是女啊？”

地球：……

地球对这个问题保持沉默，不知道是不知道该怎么回答还是性别不明的缘故。

少年也发现自己问了个特傻叉的问题，就只好换了个话题：地球你在干什么？

少年以为地球不会回答的，可是地球这回很干脆地回答了。

地球：在看星星。

居然没有在干拯救世界或者照顾人类抑或哺育万物这么伟大的工作而是在看星星！

少年有些发傻，可是他还是说：可是今晚没有星星啊。

地球：是你那里云层太厚了所以你看不见，我没有关系。

少年哦了声，又问：我现在和你说话，你不觉得奇怪吗？

地球：不奇怪。

少年：可是我可以和你说话。

地球：嗯。

少年：真的真的不奇怪？

地球：特别吧，但不奇怪。

少年不知道为什么有些开心：有多特别？

地球：就和你身上的细菌突然和你说话一样特别。 

少年很郁闷，可是心情不知道为什么比之前好像又轻松了很多。

估计是因为觉得自己有了地球这么个大靠山吧。虽然也说不上是靠山，但还有谁能和人类都必须仰息的存在——地球说上话呢？

少年的虚荣感被满足了。

少年说我明天还要上学呢，晚安。

地球：嗯，晚安。

第二天，少年神清气爽。虽然老师来了个突击测验，但是根据他平日的努力，倒也不难。

他还是和平常一样学习、吃饭、回家……嗯，老头今天不在，不用挨揍，然后做作业。生活似乎并没有因为这么一个好像很小好像又特别大的秘密发生任何改变。可是少年睡前还是又找了地球。

少年：地球地球，你在吗？

地球：……在

少年：你在干什么？

地球：看星星。

少年：你很喜欢看星星？你昨天也在看星星。

地球：不是很喜欢，不过隔段时间就会看一下吧。

少年突然想起地球好像已经活了很久，可能时间观念和自己不太一样，就问：一下是多久？

这个问题好像让地球有点为难，最后他说：大概转个五六圈？

少年想，哦，五六天，不对，不是还有公转？

少年：是绕着太阳转五六圈还是自己转五六圈？

地球：绕着老大转。

少年：……

少年终于发现自己和地球有多大的差距。

地球可以日夜不分地看星星，看个五六年，可是人生又有几个五六年呢？而地球却已经有46亿岁了。

少年有些失落，他觉得自己和（单方面觉得的）朋友地球差得太远了。

他又换了个话题。

少年：地球，你和月亮关系好吗？

地球：嗯，挺好的。

少年：你们是夫妻吗？

地球：夫妻是什么？

少年解释了下恋人、夫妻、家人这些概念，地球想了下说：按你们这个说法，月球是我的孩子吧。

少年：……诶？

少年：诶诶？！

少年：月球是你的孩子？和谁生的？

地球：忒伊亚。

少年：……谁啊

地球：很久以前就夭折的……兄弟？用你们的理解是这样。

少年：他是怎么样的？你怎么会和他一起生下月亮？

地球：刚出生没多久的事吧。那个时候我们大概有20多个比较大的兄弟，忒伊亚和现在的火星差不多大。但是那个时候我们不像现在运行得那么稳定，有一天他就撞了上来……

少年：然后生下了月球？

地球：嗯，他把我的一部分身体撞了出去，这一部分身体最后和他的残骸一起形成了月球，花了很多年呢。

少年：他的……残……骸？

地球：对啊，他碎掉了。

少年：他怎么会碎掉！可是你没事啊！

地球很理直气壮地说：因为我长得比他大啊！谁让他那么猛地撞上来！我长得比他大那么多也不是我愿意的！

少年感觉自己三观整个都碎裂了。

他想起了大自然很多生物有xxoo过就把配偶吃掉的习性。

也许都是继承……地球的光荣传统吧。

少年觉得自己还是洗洗睡比较好。但是躺到床上的时候，他又忍不住问：那我们是你的孩子吗？

地球久久地保持沉默，少年总觉得地球现在一定一副见鬼的样子。他只好说：晚安。

然后躺下睡了。

心里有些失望。

也许是因为他觉得假如自己是地球的孩子，那就可以彻底理直气壮地摆脱那个老鬼吧。然而地球没有回答。

第二天是周末，少年做完家务之后就抱着书去市图书馆了，大约是因为他大部分时候不太喜欢留在家里。那里总让他有种窒息感。

在他埋头习题的时候，地球突然第一次主动联络他。

地球：我想……

少年：嗯？

地球：你们并不算是我的孩子。

少年：……哦。

早就知道是这个结果，少年虽然失落但是还能接受。他很冷淡地说：我要复习了。

可是地球没有理会他，还在继续解释：就像细菌生活在你们身上一样，你们和我的关系也差不多，所以不是亲子。

尽管少年早有心理准备，可是这个比喻还是让他很恼怒：我说了我要复习了！

你需要这么侮辱人吗！

少年觉得自己被地球背叛了一样，可是地球觉得很不解：你为什么生气？可是都是一样的啊，你们都是独立于我以外的。虽然我像你们提供给细菌生活环境一样给你们提供了生存环境，这是一种依附关系，但是你们也不会把细菌当作自己的孩子啊。

少年觉得非常生气：我要复习了，再见。

地球不知道少年在生气什么，所以他更加困惑，只好跟自己的孩子兄弟聊天。

地球：最近，有个人类和我聊天……

其他行星一脸见鬼：你居然没在看星星而是在和一个人类聊天？！

月球开始劝说：千万别和他们搭上关系啊，你看他们多会玩，最近几十年老是丢东西砸我。你看这里、这里，还有这里。这些垃圾他们丢下来就不捡回去了！

地球：你又不是没被砸过，这点垃圾比35亿年前好多了吧？你想想以前天王星和海王星乱跑还把一堆小行星弄过来砸我们的时候。

月球：你怎么可以这样比！

天王星和海王星保持沉默。

木星只好说：别记仇了，当时大家都还小，他们也不是故意的。

地球：我没有在记仇，我只是觉得……跟他们比起来其实人类丢出去的东西已经很小了，为什么你们还嫌弃？

土星：不一样。那些是兄弟，他们不是同类。兄弟来和我们亲热不小心很正常。你看看他们最近多烦，木星之前还被他们丢了块垃圾上去。我这边他们也要骚扰，而且不只骚扰我，还要骚扰我家土卫六。

火星：附议，烦死人了。

地球：……那些东西栽进去你们真的有感觉吗？他们在我身上活动我都没感觉。

其他行星+一堆卫星：没感觉但只要知道他们来了也很烦啊！不知道就算了，可是你还喜欢告诉我们他们要丢垃圾过来了！

地球还是有点受伤的。

事实上他觉得自己在兄弟中也算一个异类。

因为他身上除了常见的东西以外还爬满了奇奇怪怪的东西。

地球也不知道究竟是怎么会产生这些小东西。一开始他明明和大家一样都只是普通的类地行星，可是在不知不觉间，身上就爬满了各种奇怪的东西。

刚刚出现的时候地球还有些困惑，问和自己最近的兄弟金星：这些是什么？

金星说：不知道，我身上没有。

地球很困惑：我这算不算异类？

金星也很困惑：我们不都是独一无二的吗？

确实，他们好像都是第一无二的。看水星，谁有他离老大近？又有谁会像他那样比木卫三和土卫六还要小？像木星，谁有他个头大？像土星，谁有他那么臭美？像天王星，谁会像他那样躺着自转？像海王星，谁有他那样的在大气里拥有太阳系最高风速？至于金星更不用多说了，谁会裹着那么厚的二氧化碳保温啊！还下的硫酸雨！

他们两个互相瞪着。事实上在很久以前，他们两个比现在更想象，也更亲密，离得更近，偶尔还会互相交流物质。但是现在已经不会了。

地球说：好吧，那我自己研究一下。

可是也没研究出什么来，最近还多了一群不断给大家丢垃圾的种族。

地球觉得挺有趣的，他们一往外丢垃圾就跟兄弟和孩子通报，结果大家都是一脸神烦。地球很抑郁。是不是就自己这样呢？难道自己这种行星真的是特别的？

难道宇宙里就没有像自己一样的行星了吗？

地球很喜欢看着更远处的星体。由于种种原因，更远处的宇宙也只有光线最容易见到，其他就很艰难了。

事实上，地球也只熟悉太阳系。他没出过门，也不知道该怎么摆脱老大太胖导致的时空扭曲往外飞去。

可是流浪行星也不是那么好当的。而且假如他流浪的话，他身上这些东西就死掉了啊。假如有一天真的遇到了一个和自己一样身上爬满奇怪东西的行星，他该怎么和他说呢？我以前也曾经长了很多像这样的东西！呵呵？

可是假如对方要证据怎么办？都死掉了啊……

地球也不舍得走，但是也不舍得这个宇宙，所以喜欢看星星。

虽然老大说过，那些玩意儿也就很多跟我长得挺像，但大小不一样。

虽然老大说过，很多星星在光芒走到这里的时候已经死掉了。

可是他还是喜欢看，看着这巨大的生命活跃着的坟场。

地球只好继续看星星，然后就不记得自己要郁闷了。

少年这个时候遇到了很坑儿子的事。他那个酒鬼父亲醉倒在街上，热心路人就报警了。110拿出手机就通知了他，他心不甘情不愿地到了警局，他才发现110还把120叫过来了。

120显然不想搞他父亲那个正在大吵大闹砸东西的酒鬼，就很大声地问：你去不去（不去是重音）医院啊？

他那个酒鬼父亲回答：不去！

120很无辜地说：你看，他自己不愿意跟我们回去，我们是不能强拉的。这样，我们给他测下生命体征，没什么事的话你们让他家里人来处理一下？

然后警察把他父亲按着，120检查了下，没什么问题就上车走了。

少年在旁边冷眼看着，也想学120那样一走了之。

这种人带回去干什么呢？还不如让他在警局好好清醒清醒。

反正他也没和他们说自己是他儿子。

少年就这样走了，留下警察和发酒疯的酒鬼父亲搏斗。

回到家里，他忍不住哭了起来。

他不知道自己为什么会觉得很委屈，也不知道和谁说。虽然也有朋友，可是这些事情他也完全不想说。

他想到了地球，可是地球被自己气跑了。

想到这里，他大声哭了起来。

少年哭着哭着就觉得其实都是自己的错。

事实上，人类对地球来说，和一些细菌之于人类又有什么区别呢？某些细菌让人类产生疾病，和现在人类对地球的破坏是一样的。要是那个人死了，那些细菌都没得玩了，就像人类破坏环境，最后地球死了，人类……也永远没得玩了。除非，能够像细菌那样，在地球死之前，找到另一个宿主。可是目前看来还不行。

他哭了半晌，终于忍不住连通了地球。

少年：对……对不起。

看星星看得正浑身舒爽的地球一阵迷糊。

他在说啥？

少年抽抽搭搭地道歉，地球就在那里听着。

地球说：我没生气，可是我觉得你生气了。

少年：是我错了，我觉得你看不起我。

可是人类有什么资格让地球看得起呢？

地球更加迷糊：可是我也没有看不起你。我们不是平等的吗？

少年笑了，他觉得地球在安慰自己。他把脸埋进枕头里，一边问着地球关于月亮的事。

地球：他啊……他不喜欢人类。

少年：可是他一定很喜欢你。

地球：嗯？

少年：不然怎么会一直凝视着你？他一直在用同一面对着你吧？

地球：这个真的不是因为爱，只是因为法则。

少年：诶？

地球：其实这很普遍，很多卫星都是这样用一面对着行星，跟爱不爱没什么关系。月球可以引起我的潮汐，我也可以引起他的潮汐，这个潮汐的摩擦力会导致自转和公转速度改变，比较小的天体只有在自转和公转一致的时候这个力会达到稳定，之后就只能一直面对着比较大的天体了。月球开始还是不是老是用同一面对着我的，但是逐渐……就那样了。他对这件事一直感到很窝火，一直觉得还是刚出生的时候比较好。

少年：可是对着你没什么不好的。

地球：你会想一直绕着你的父亲转吗？同样的景色总是很无聊。

少年：……不想。可是……嗯……地球，假如你是我的父亲就好了。假如你是我的父亲……

绕着你转也没什么。

可是地球说：我们是平等的。

少年嗯了声，然后疲劳升了上来，他就这么睡了过去。

少年觉得很高兴，地球并没有因为这件事讨厌自己。

他们又作了很多交流，包括太阳、行星的八卦，例如天王星和海王星的深厚感情，例如木星和土星的小弟收复大赛，但是少年却很少会提及自己的生活。因为他觉得自己的生活，和地球比起来真的是太无聊太可悲太可笑。

他越来越喜欢地球。

他希望可以永远和地球在一起。

可是他不敢和地球说，他也知道这是不可能的。

地球已经46亿岁了，他还有好几十亿年的寿命，而他呢？

他很快就会消逝。没有魂灵，因为灵魂是不存在的，而他的尸体也会逐渐被分解，最后什么也不剩下。

永远在一起，对于他来说这个永远是可以触摸的终点，可是对地球来说不过是个笑话。

而且，地球也未必会像他所希望的喜欢那样喜欢他。

可是没关系，他喜欢地球就够了。既然不能永远在一起，那就做会让地球高兴的事就好了。

何况除了不能永远以外也没什么不满足的。

他这辈子生于地球，死于地球，他这辈子都会和地球在一起。

他也可以大声地跟别人说我喜欢地球，可以表达自己对地球的爱。

尽管人类仿佛觉得只有人类和人类之间的爱情才是正常，其他管你恋物还是恋什么其他生物，通通都是变态。可是假如爱恋的是地球又不一样，你会被称赞，会被认为是环保主义者。

假如因为太爱地球而终身未婚，别人也只会觉得你为事业奋斗终身。

人类大抵就是这么双重标准。

可是少年毕竟还是少年。他也会想，要做些让地球高兴的事。所以他开始关注环保事业，可是地球……却一直都兴趣缺缺的样子。如此一段时间之后，少年终于忍不住了。

他问地球：你不高兴吗？人类终于想到要保护你了。

地球：啥……？

少年：我是说……人类终于想要保护你了。

地球安静了下才说：我刚刚看了下，最近过来串门的UW-158不会撞上我，不用太担心。

UW-158是一颗携带着大量白金的小行星，最近被人类炒得很热。

少年沉默了下才说：我是说……环保……例如温室气体减排。

少年解释了半天才让地球知道人类在努力地保护什么。可是地球更加迷糊了：这是保护我？

少年：对啊，这样你就不会变成金星那样的地狱了。温室气体排放会让你变得非常酷热。

地球听到这句话就忍不住反驳：金星一直很漂亮，不是地狱。

少年：额……可是你会越来越热……

地球有点啼笑皆非：你知道我曾经有多热吗？

少年有些糊涂，地球解释：我刚刚出生的时候，表面温度用你们的概念来说是5800摄氏度。

少年：……

地球：之后我的温度一直下降，40亿年前我都还有400度，到39亿年前左右，我的体表温度才终于在100度以下。

地球：我不觉得现在体表温度有多高，也不觉得金星现在很热，何况他也喜欢现在这样。

少年：那……

地球：也许这种保护对人类来说很重要吧。

地球说得很委婉，可是少年很清楚。

人类再度自作多情。

人类很容易走上两个极端，一个是人类征服地球无所不能，一个是人类罪恶滔天祸害地球最终被地球惩罚。可是这两个极端看似对立，事实上却都是自作多情的产物。

一个自以为自己无所不能，一个自以为很了不起随便一点行为就可以毁灭地球。说是两个极端，本源却都是人类至上主义。

事实上，这些行为损害地球什么了？人类往地下钻洞，最深十二公里，可是地球的半径却有六千多公里。换算成人类，细菌钻破人的表皮了吗？把地球上所有核弹都炸了，地表被犁了一遍，可是能够深入多少？不到真皮，那对人类而言也是无关痛痒，地球也一样。

生物也不过是地球闲暇时打发时间的观察对象罢了，何况只是生物中的一员而已的人类？更别说……人类觉得自己可以灭绝所有生物，可是至今细菌病毒种类也没见得减少多少。即使不说那些微生物，老鼠蟑螂都消灭不了，更别说毁灭地球。

少年默默地把环保相关专业从自己高考目标中删去。

可是地球喜欢什么呢？

少年一直很纠结，他不知道该怎么问地球的喜好。

他也想试着问地球生日，可是地球自己也稀里糊涂的，更进一步的试探也就说不出来了。

少年只好先埋头学习，毕竟也高三了。可是这个时候，他的父亲死了。

他那个酒鬼父亲某天晚上喝醉了，随便躺在马路中间就睡觉。路人去叫他，他反而把路人打走了。然后路人到路边报警，这个时候一辆货车过来……

他父亲荒唐的一生就这么结束了。

只是可怜那个司机。

当然，别人眼里似乎他更可怜，尽管他完全不觉得。

你看，司机也给他赔偿了，他还可以摆脱这种让人厌恶的日子，有什么不好呢？

他只是心里有点茫然。

那个老鬼居然就这么死了。

在亲戚的帮助下他把父亲的丧事办理完毕，从此他上香的相片又多了一张。虽然他完全不想给那个老鬼上香，但他怕母亲的香会被那个老鬼抢走。

说来也奇怪，他明明不信有鬼魂，可是他却会不由自主做这些迷信活动，仿佛真信了一样。

大抵鬼文化就是这么发展而来的吧。

可是这种借口真的很可笑，他最后决定求助地球。

少年：地球，人真的有灵魂有转生吗？

地球听到这个问题沉默了下说：我没发现有什么灵魂。

少年：嗯。

少年呆呆地看着天花板，突然又说：所以确实不存在鬼魂和转生？

其实少年并没有指望什么回答，可是地球说：有的。

可是地球又说：假如是按我的定义的话。

地球：鬼魂按照你们的定义就是过往的留存吧？

少年很想说其实不是的，但是他依然没有打断地球，他听见地球说：那这星空也算是布满鬼魂了。

少年：？！

地球：可能人类的肉眼还没办法看得那么遥远，可是我能看到啊。那些星体的光芒花了一百多亿年的时间才来到这里，可是在它到来以前，那颗星辰也许早就熄灭了。我见到的不过是一缕鬼魂发送过来的信息。

少年沉默了很久才说：你每天就眺望着那些鬼魂？看着那些鬼魂的残留你不会觉得寂寞吗？

地球说：不会啊。虽然给我捎来消息的是鬼魂，可是在他死亡之后，附近很可能有新生。那些星辰……甚至可能会转生成类似你们这样的存在。

少年：……你在开玩笑吗？

地球：可是你们本来就是星尘的转生啊……

地球：我听老大说的……唔……他听附近的恒星说的，他比我交流的范围大多了。听说我们出生以前附近有一颗超新星爆发，他的死亡导致我们所在星云塌陷收缩，和他所遗留的星尘混合，孕育了老大，然后我们也出生了。

地球：我们整个家族事实上都是他的转生，而孕育你们整个生物圈的原子也都非常古老，你们和我一样，都是他的转生。

少年喃喃自语：可是还是不一样的……

地球安慰他：还是一样的，我们的本质并没有改变。你们的传说不也一样吗？本质没有改变，外在表现改变了而已。你的父母其实一直还在，也许将会化为一缕清风、一汪清泉，也许会化为一棵草、一棵树，或者飞鸟、走兽、人类，可是他们一直都在。

可是还是不一样。

少年突然觉得即使存在鬼魂、转生，那也是非常非常残忍的事。事实上他对父母的感情并没有那么深厚。母亲死亡的时候他还太幼小，不知道悲哀，父亲死亡的时候，他不会悲哀，但是直面死亡却让他震颤起来。

新闻的死亡不过文字图片，可是即使是陌生人在自己面前逝去，那种冲击力也无可比拟。这或许就是对死亡的畏惧，是生命求生的本能。

少年很想说，可是这种转生的我也已经不是我了。可是传统的鬼魂、转生，转生后的他还是他吗？他还会记得自己吗？所认知的那个我，又是谁？

说到底，一切转生不过希望自我可以延续的掩耳盗铃罢了。

少年即使遭遇这一连串变故也没有流过泪的眼睛忽然湿润了，最后失声痛哭。地球在这个期间一直沉默。

少年想，也许是因为地球并不理解他这种脆弱人类的感情吧。

少年哭累了，沉沉睡去。

第二天，又是明朗的晴天。

今天是周末，少年唰地拉开窗帘，阳光非常明媚，天也瓦蓝瓦蓝的，和平日那张被废气弄得灰扑扑的脏脸完全不一样。

空气也很清新。

少年觉得是地球为了安慰自己做的，不由得笑了起来。

少年：地球，谢谢。

地球：不是我做的，只是你那边几天暴雨，现在放晴空气自然会好些。

可是少年觉得，就是地球的安慰。地球可是地球啊，他要长大嘴巴还不是靠自己控制？

可是他也从来没想过也许地球和人类其实完全不一样的可能性。人类不可以自主控制内脏可是外面的一些器官可以控制，可是谁说地球就不能是反过来呢？

但是少年没想过，也不想去想。

他看着蔚蓝色的天空，忽然想起很久以前地球对自己说的比喻。人类之于地球，如同细菌之于人类。那个时候他觉得是侮辱，后来也觉得地球虽然喜欢他，但依然在他之上。可是现在想想前一天的对话，他忽然有点明白为什么地球会有困惑，为什么会说他们会是平等的。

因为在地球看来，大家都是一样的星尘转化，并没有高低之分。就像地球也不觉得小行星就比自己低下，因为本质上他们都是一样的，只是个头不一样，表现的特性不一样。同样地，细菌和人类也是对等的，一切生命都是平等。以高低这种仿佛天然带有高高在上的词汇分化生命，也不过是人类的傲慢与偏见而已。

细菌看着无机物和其他生物，是否也会带着高高在上，带着独特的高傲？

谁知道呢？

毕竟人类杀不死地球，可是细菌却可以杀死人类。

少年看了很久，觉得眼睛都有些刺痛，可是就像灵光一闪一样，他问：地球，你喜欢星星？想知道外面星星是什么样的？

地球：嗯，是啊。

少年：那我明白了。

地球：？

少年已经决定要报考什么专业了。

高考终于完结了。

少年考了很好的成绩，最后就读于某高校的天文系。

事实上，少年对天文系要学什么并没有什么明确的认知，但他知道他一定要去读。

地球对他要读天文系这件事挺感兴趣，可是接下来的话就让少年有些受伤。

地球：是要当会朝我们扔垃圾的人？

虽然早就知道太阳系各成员管探测器叫垃圾，可是少年还是觉得有些郁闷。

事实上，在新视野号骚扰冥王星的时候，冥王星还发出了极其不忿的抱怨：为什么只骚扰我不骚扰卡戎？我们两个明明也不是差很远！

结果没多久，卡戎就惨遭骚扰。

卡戎认为这都是冥王星的抱怨导致的灾祸，所以立刻和冥王星吵了起来。两个你来我往，面对面继续开嘲讽。作为两颗互相潮汐锁定的天体，平日最大的娱乐也不过如此。

少年说：我不想当朝你们丢垃圾的人，我……

地球困惑了：不想又为什么要做呢？

是啊，不想为什么要继续？

少年突然发现问题所在。即使因为爱着地球有动力去探索，可是不知道星空的美丽，又怎么与地球交流？

可是他也没时间想那么多。可是上了大学以后他发现自己陷入了可怕的数学计算机物理海洋。

微积分！线性代数！C语言！量子力学！电动力学！

假如不是因为爱，又怎么坚持下去？

少年开始学得咬牙切齿，可是逐渐也适应了。他甚至还逐渐喜欢上这些课程，就像他逐渐喜欢上那片星空一样。

是的，他逐渐喜欢上了那片星空，不再是因为地球喜欢而喜欢。

也许是因为人本质上依然是星尘吧。每当凝视着星空，他总觉得自己被星群呼唤着。

或许也是因为星辰大海并非征途，而是另一种归途。

他和地球依然有交流，可是逐渐地，他的生活重心逐渐偏移，再也不是地球。然后有一天，作者又找上他了。

这个时候已经长大成青年的少年正在宿舍，但不许异性进入这大多对男性比较严格，可是女生进男生宿舍随便进。这在他们宿舍居然还是通用。

作者：我要把你的能力收走了，这文越写越无聊了真没意思。果然不能让年纪太小的孩子当主角，现在居然连爱情都不是了，小孩子真是残酷的生物啊……啊……啊！

然后消失了。

青年：……！！！

他再次联系地球，可是毫无回应。

青年发疯了一样联系地球，但死活联系不上。

青年不断地尝试，甚至还尝试呼唤月球，当然……不会有任何回应。

青年觉得整个人都像垮了一样。室友看不过去，只能劝解，但他的劝解是这样的。

室友：失恋了？欲求不满？要不要我先让你爽爽？

同宿舍几年，青年已经习惯他不时发作的蛇精病，所以只回答了前面一个问题。

青年：他不可能喜欢我的，我几年前就死心了。

室友：……咳咳，那你现在怎么回事？她嫁人了？

青年：不，就……联系不上。

室友：她消失了。

青年摇了摇头：不，他一直都在，我每天都能见到他。

可不是吗？一低头就是了。

室友：那你怎么联系不了她？

青年：我叫他他不理我。

室友觉得自己已经找到了一切症结所在。

室友：那她肯定是不喜欢你了。也是，天文系这么没钱途，有几个妹子看得上我们？不要紧，我们不还是有满天星空吗？这些星星可都是我们的老婆。

青年：……他不是女的。

室友：要我说……啥？

青年：我说他不是妹子。

室友瞬间僵了下，然后他非常不委婉地说：我前面说我先让你爽爽其实只是开玩笑。

青年只是意味深长地看了他一眼，看得室友都发毛了才冷笑一声离开。

他就知道只有这样才能令他闭嘴。

青年依然联系不上地球。

尽管他们依然紧密依偎着，可是却没有任何交流。他现在和所有生活在地球上的其他生命一样，再也没有任何区别了。

不知道地球在失去联系以后，还能不能认出他。

就像人类只能分出不同种类的细菌一样，没有那个特殊的标记，地球还能把他从人类中分出来吗？

不能。

他依然继续努力学习，出国深造，回国，工作。日子一天天过去，他的面容也逐渐褪去稚嫩。可是才几年而已？对于地球而言，也不过是看个星星的时间而已。

青年依然是一有机会就尝试与地球联系，但是依然杳无音信。

作者说收回就这么收回了，半点都不留下。

青年逐渐变成中年，醉心于研究，一直没有结婚。然后因为各种原因，他终于要上一次天了。

中年从空间站的舷窗往外看去，底下是黑夜中的地球，灯火星星点点，有些又亮如火龙。远处晨昏圈泛出一种美丽的水蓝色，太阳逐渐升起，清亮的蓝色底下染上了橘黄，地球逐渐变得明亮。最后，底下变成了那个经常在各种照片上可以见到的、熟悉又陌生的蓝色星球。

他终于离开了地球，也从更远的地方见到了地球。

他再次尝试呼唤地球，那边传来模糊的声音，只是再也没有少年时那么清晰，就像那几年一样，如同幻梦一般。

地球：是你吗？

中年咬着牙，不愿意哭出来：嗯。

地球：你最近很忙？

中年：嗯。

地球：果然要精准地丢垃圾也不容易。

中年笑了起来。

中年：你最近呢？

地球很理所当然地说：看星星。

该说是必然的答案吗？

中年凝视着地球，不再说话。

以前是室友现在算搭档的家伙飘过来，把他挤到一边去：地球还真是漂亮。

中年：那是当然。

那可是我的初恋。

搭档：说起来，我们都看到地球了，你居然还没找到对象。

中年：因为我喜欢的就是地球。

搭档：事业不能当老婆抱的。

中年：……

所以说人类的劣根性大抵如此，他们永远都不会相信一个人类会爱上地球。

中年反唇相讥：那你呢？你不也还没有结婚？

搭档很理直气壮地反驳：谁让我没钱，还老是不在家，哪个妹子听到这个条件都得跑。

中年：呵呵。

搭档：你真的喜欢地球啊？

中年：嗯？

搭档：你看他的眼神就像看恋人一样。

中年：那是当然的。

搭档：不过地球肯定不会喜欢你。

搭档赞叹地看着地球：他要找老婆也得找土星那样的大美人吧？

中年：金星。

搭档：什么？

中年：他一定最喜欢金星，也觉得金星最漂亮。

搭档：最漂亮的明明是土星！

中年：臭美。

搭档：你在说什么鬼？！

中年：地球一定是这么看土星的，臭美。明明金星才是最漂亮的，他喜欢金星。

搭档：喂，你别人身攻击啊，什么臭美？你怎么知道地球这么想？

中年：他告诉我的。

搭档：……

是的，中年早就知道地球喜欢金星了。

金星一直被认为是地球的兄弟，因为实在是太相似了。差不多的大小、质量、密度，同样拥有大气，公转周期224.7天，他还是距离地球最近的行星，而且又明亮又耀眼。

曾经，人类也对金星寄予厚望，甚至会以为在那里见到另一个地球，像凡尔纳的《太阳系历险记》就曾经描述过人类对金星上的大海的幻想。然而自上世纪70年代前苏联对金星探索之后，人类的所有幻想都被推翻了。

那里是地狱。人类是这么想的，毕竟那景象和人类的神话非常相类。而事实上，中年在年轻时还真的很民科地想过，也许人类对地狱的幻想，是金星与地球物质交换所遗留的记忆。

可是地球还是很喜欢金星，他觉得他漂亮，从来没想过所谓地狱等词汇。

毕竟行星的喜欢和人类的喜好有什么相关呢？人类觉得地球至上或者太阳至上，可是地球未必就会觉得自己是唯一的所以凌驾于其他兄弟至上。而且即使现在地球叫太阳老大，可是他又有多少人类臆想的爱慕？

所以他早知道年少的恋慕本就不会有任何回应，但他只要能够再度和地球交流，那就心满意足了。

中年完成工作回到地球的时候发现，自己与地球对话的能力没有消失。

不知道究竟是自己做了什么突然打开了开关，还是说作者就是这么任性的生物，尤其是只会挖坑不填坑的作者。

中年感觉自己更加热爱自己的工作了，沉醉于天体与物理之中。他依然会在闲暇时和地球聊天，不时说一下自己的工作和生活，就像和一个最亲密的朋友相处那样，年少时的倾慕已经转化为另一种情感。他这个时候甚至发觉，即使作者再次收去他的能力，他也不会有任何遗憾了。

因为只要自己站在地球上，就已经觉得足够。

地球：你还在研究吗？

中年：嗯。

地球：可是作为人类，你自己也没办法亲眼见到自己想要见到的东西吧？

中年：我知道。

中年忽然狡黠地笑了起来：但后来的人会见到，我的转生会见到，你也会见到。

中年又说：到时候，你可以试着偷窥一下我们的生活，那些影像会很漂亮吧。

地球：嗯。

中年终于成了德高望重的老头，这个时候天文学、航天科技在人类的努力下也越来越发达。

但是人类依然还没有到达最近的恒星。

老头这一辈子都未曾亲眼见证自己年少时说要给地球看的东西。

他依然未婚，病重的时候是老搭档和学生在照顾他。

在精心照料下，他一天天好起来，老搭档甚至很高兴地说他可能很快就可以出现了。但某天晚上，他突然觉得自己快要不行了。那是一种直觉，无关乎什么实验什么证据。在这之后，他的胸口才痛了起来。

老搭档在自己搭的沙滩椅上熟睡，口水从嘴角流了出来，和年轻时一模一样。

其实只要他一叫老搭档就可以醒，但是这个时候他犹豫了。

他觉得自己已经油尽灯枯，之前也不过回光返照而已。那么高兴的老搭档，他却突然要死了。假如他把搭档叫醒，那是他还要搭档看着他死，这会不会让他很伤心？

但是假如这样静悄悄地死去，那种打击指不定更大。

最终他还是叫醒了老搭档，但是他还是叫了下地球。

老头：地球，晚安。

地球：嗯？晚安哦。

然后一切安静了。

地球有一个人类朋友，这在太阳系里不是秘密。但是他有时候也不太清楚自己那个朋友是不是还存在。毕竟人类的寿命太短暂，但他也不知道是不是只是那位朋友太忙了没空和他说话。

毕竟这种事不是没有发生过。

他又绕着自己老大跑了五十多圈，人类已经在火星上建立基地，火星天天在抱怨自己就像被奇怪的东西缠上了一样。

火星：为什么不找金星！明明他才和你最像！

金星：大约是因为我比较暖和吧，他们不太受得了。

火星：可是我比起地球也太凉快了吧！

地球：他们好像觉得凉爽一点比较好。

火星：……

火星一边骂骂咧咧，一边继续公转。地球突然想起来，自己那个人类朋友，好像真的很久没和自己联系过了。

算一下人类的寿命，也许他已经死去了。

地球有些伤心，金星在每五个金星日的一次会面时安慰他：他不是还在吗？

地球：原子一样，可是也不是他了。就像我们也不是那颗恒星一样。他始终没有看到自己想看的东西。

金星：可是我们本质还是一样的，他的转生也会见到他没见到的一切。

地球还是有些伤心，郁闷了好些时候。但是他依然在轨道上跑啊跑啊，那些郁闷也逐渐不记得了。

数百圈以后，人类已经向银河系进发。明明出发得更晚的航天器把不知道几百年前的前辈旅行者一号带了回来。

他携带的金唱片声音依然清晰，只是他自己却已经不再是他自己了。

人类庆祝自己对以为早已消失在时间长河的旅行者一号的重新发现，也带回了新的发现，新的秘密。

地球悄悄地看着那些资料，突然想起自己之前认识的人类朋友。

地球又去敲金星：你说他会不会看到这些东西？

金星：会吧。

地球：就是不知道哪些是他。

金星：我们本来就不擅长这个工作，不过肯定会看到吧。你不是说都各地区新闻循环播放了吗？

地球某个城镇上，巨大的光幕放映着这次征程的发现。一只麻雀黑魆魆的眼睛看着光幕，歪了歪头，张开翅膀，往天空飞去。

——完——

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道怎么证明自己的身份。排骨和扇贝这两个马甲我已经抛弃很久了，久得我自己都不记得过去多久了。我现在写的文和那个时期也不太一样，毕竟心境变了，也很难回去，我尝试说下自己的创作理念，看下能不能让你们相信_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 先说下大纲文吧。起初开始写大纲文，是因为当时很多人在批判大纲文，她们的观点是大纲文根本不能算文，没有细节，不能传递足够的信息，充其量就是段子。
> 
> 我确实很感兴趣。
> 
> 类似的观点我见过很多，以前她们也这么说过论坛体哈哈哈哈（所以我也写过），更后来她们也这么说过对话体。对话体我是真的没什么心思测评了，不过大纲文我还是有点兴趣的。
> 
> 我始终认为文字的可延展性很强。文学作品该是什么样的呀，一个故事要怎样才能准确地传达出去，是否只有传统的文字才合适？即使是流行小说，在上世纪实际上也有很多尝试，像《德古拉》，它的呈现方式就是日记、书信和报道杂糅，而其中一部分情节只出现了简短的报道和电报。那么信息量少吗？不足以呈现吗？不，看过的话就不会这么觉得。而书信体呢？《长腿叔叔》就是了。
> 
> 那么论坛体就是这么不堪吗？大纲文也是如此？至于对话体，其实我认为更接近于剧本，在对话中将故事呈现出来其实难度不小。小说是允许存在各种描写的，而论坛体和对话体直接限制了可使用的手段，显著增加了写作难度。我不知道有多少人读过恰克·帕拉尼克（对，就是搏击俱乐部作者）的写作指南，他的建议就是直接删除所有心理描写，这是更好的写作方式，这样文字会更有力。曾经有很多写手疯转，奉为圭臬，我嗤之以鼻。因为很滑稽啊，小说又不是剧本，为什么要强行删除所有心理描写？这样就是更好的写作方式？别逗了。但是增加限制是否就等于无法写作？
> 
> 当然不是。这并不成立。否则帕拉尼克混什么？剧本又怎么当文学作品？
> 
> 所以我觉得论坛体和对话体挖掘下去，总会有人写得好。虽然剑走偏锋，但总有出色的作品诞生。只是这两种玩法难度相对来说会大一些，目前的文绝大部分难以让人满意。
> 
> 回到大纲文，其实它没有论坛体和对话体极端，它只是保留主干，省略那些只是作为扩充的描写，但更多的限制其实没有。它甚至不要求你跟真正大纲写作那样玩啊！
> 
> 所以我尝试了下。什么样的文适合大纲文，什么样的不适合，该怎么写才能恰到好处地传递信息，怎么样会有冗余，怎么样又会过略。我做过测试，有成功也有失败。地球与少年相对来说算是比较常规意义但结构会相对完整的大纲文，所以我一直会把这篇放在前面。虽然现在看来还有很多改进的地方，但我现在也没什么兴趣写大纲文搞出一篇更好的来，也只能把它放前面。
> 
> 回到地球与少年这篇文本身，我是有很多地方不满意的。我还是把星球拟人太过，假如是现在写会更削弱这一方面。当初写这篇就是因为星球拟人经常过于像人的星球，我没吃到满意的，所以要写。但我也不可能掐住过去的自己脖子，让她改掉。
> 
> 满意的地方也有，就是人的渺小和伟大我似乎还是传达出了一点点。
> 
> 我记得之前看过一个评论说看了这文突然意识到自己是人类至上主义。其实我觉得这是很正常的事，因为人类认识世界是以自我为起点，心若不动，幡动也无从知晓。但是我以为，当人越发认识到世界之广袤、宇宙之浩瀚以后，是会逐渐认识到个体的渺小的，也会逐渐认识到其实自己什么也不是。
> 
> 存在是有意义的吗？人活着有什么意义？人真的能影响那么多东西吗？
> 
> 那种无力感在浩瀚的星空下是会越发地明显。
> 
> 我有时会闭上眼睛幻想自己乘坐着飞船前往其他行星，想想一艘渺小的船经过数年数十年才能到达另一个星球，期间只有繁星和虚空陪伴，而地球被远远地抛在身后，像是永远回不去的家。那种孤寂会永恒吗？宇宙那么大，人类为什么还要为自己那些无聊的琐事烦恼？
> 
> 可是当脱离这种宇宙尺度的宏伟，回归那个依然被束缚在人类躯壳内的灵魂，我们依然是在乎的。可能是生理构造，也可能是别的，我们依然在乎我们周遭的一切，在意着我们本身的喜怒哀乐和爱恨情仇。人类社会那些狗屁倒灶的事，我们依然在乎，因为我们还是人。真要说意义，宇宙的意义又是什么？意义这种东西，宇宙不一定思考过，这个问题也许对于人才有意义。人的意义，探索的意义，宇宙的意义，最后当主体变成人的时候，人还是会去思考。可能是因为需要一个支撑，又或者别的。之前看过一个给我打半星的书评说地球才不在乎。是呀，可是人在乎。这文是一个人类写的，所以我让人类在乎了。
> 
> 我希望少年能够成长，他懂得了爱，他也能拥有生活，他能抓住一些可见的东西，抓住希望和未来，这样他才会踩到实处，才能获得幸福。所以最后老头是幸福的，我一直这么以为。
> 
> 生于星尘，归于尘埃，或许就是人类最好的归宿了。


End file.
